Assez bien pour un Malfoy
by Ysea Blue
Summary: OS. Post-War. Ron Weasley se retrouve dans un bar après qu'Hermione refuse sa demande en mariage.
**Auteur :** YseaBlue

 **Rating :** T

 **Avertissement :** Slash

 **Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR évidemment.

 **Note :** alors cet OS est parti d'un débat que j'ai eu en cours à la fac en début de semestre avec une fille qui soutenait que le personnage qu'elle aimait le moins était Ron pour son intolérance et sa jalousie maladive envers Harry… Bon du coup je me suis enflammée, me reconnaissant en de nombreux point en Ron qui est parmi mes – si ce n'est le – personnages préférés de la saga, et je l'ai défendu bec et ongle. J'ai ensuite eu l'idée de faire un petit OS car malheureusement c'est vrai que dans de nombreuses fictions que j'ai lu Ron est dépeint comme une personne intolérante et jalouse….je n'aime pas quand on fait du bashing, et du coup j'espère que là je n'ai pas trop fait de bashing sur Hermione…Je n'ai pas réussi à bien développer ce que je voulais faire passer avec elle…A la base c'est un OS mais j'avoue que j'ai déjà une idée de suite en tête, après à savoir si quelques personnes seraient emballés par une suite ou si vous préférez laisser cela ainsi, je n'aimerai pas tout gâché avec une suite sur plusieurs chapitres.

* * *

 **Assez bien pour un Malfoy.**

« Non ». Un mot, trois lettres et pourtant si destructeur. « Non ». Cela avait été sa réponse. Elle avait osé lui dire « non » alors qu'il la demandait en mariage au bout de deux ans de concubinage et devant tout une assemblée de personnes, à savoir les amis de la famille Weasley et cette dernière au grand complet. Elle l'avait refusé, elle avait refusé cette demande en mariage, cette bague magnifique qui lui avait couté de nombreuses supplémentaire à la boutique de farce et attrape qu'il tenait avec George en dehors de ses heures de formation d'auror. Lui qui avait été si confiant, lui qui y croyait tant après avoir longuement hésité. « Non ». Elle n'avait même pas hésité, même pas demandé à réfléchir. Elle avait juste lâché la bombabouse sans avoir prévenu choquant le principal concerné mais la foule également. Après tout ils étaient en couple depuis la fin de la guerre et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils se marient prochainement et concrétise le tout par le venue d'un enfant au cheveux aussi roux que son père. Foutaise, la brune avait piétiné ses sentiments sans remord. Il eut un rire sans joie en se remémorant ce moment alors qu'il lui demandait de répéter et qu'avec pitié elle s'exécutait. « Non ». Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il le méritait ? Définitivement pas. Elle n'avait même pas préparé le terrain, bon c'est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, elle était trop préoccupée par ses examens de fin d'années qu'elle disait. Foutaises encore une fois.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire Weasel, souffla une voix à ses côtés

Il sursauta, Malfoy. En voilà un qui devait bien se marrer, lui qui avait été présent le midi-même lors de sa demande étant devenu finalement ami avec celui qu'il surnommait si bien le balafré.

\- Tu n'as pas l'alcool joyeux, remarqua le blond, et tu devrais pas boire pour une fille qui n'en vaut définitivement pas la peine

\- Alors tu te fou pas de ma gueule Malfoy, s'étonna l'ancien rouge et or en se tournant vers l'autre.

\- Je croyais que t'avais compris qu'on était plus ennemi, répondit-il tout simplement en fixant son propre verre de whisky.

\- C'est Harry ton grand-ami, pas moi, maugréa-t-il

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela et Ron en était bien conscient. Après tout s'est lui qui avait refusé de pactiser avec l'ancien serpentard bien trop jaloux de la manière dont le blond et sa brune -ou plutôt son ancienne brune- s'étaient rapprochés après la guerre, après le procès du jeune « mangemort malgré lui » comme l'avait nommé les journaux. Hermione n'avait fait que de lui parler de l'héritier Malfoy, du comment il était merveilleux, beau, intelligent insinuant par la même que lui était son contraire.

\- Je suis un minable, souffla-t-il en lâchant subitement son verre, plongeant son visage dans ses mains tremblante du trop-plein d'alcool présent dans son sang lui qui n'en était d'ordinaire pas un grand amateur.

\- Crois-moi tu es bien tout sauf un minable Weasley, lui répondit Draco le ton toujours monotone, c'est Hermione qui est bête de laisser un homme comme toi. Elle n'en a pas encore conscience mais elle s'en mordra les doigts le jour où elle réalisera la chance qu'elle avait de t'avoir.

\- Elle est intelligente, si j'étais assez bien pour elle, elle

\- Non, l'interrompit le blond, j'adore Hermione d'accord mais elle a été plus que conne, lâcha-t-il durement surprenant le roux qui ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu un jour jurer ainsi. Ecoute Weasley faut que tu arrêtes de te dévaloriser et si c'est moi Malfoy qui te le dit alors c'est que c'est vraiment une nécessité d'accord ? il ne le laissa néanmoins pas répondre et reprit aussitôt. Tu es un putain de gryffondor ça on te l'enlèvera pas mais je suis quasi-sûr que tu as demandé voir supplié d'y être reparti n'est-ce pas ? Après tout gryffondor regroupe les courageux mais tout le monde peut être courageux, on décide de l'être ou non. T'as été à gryffondor mais au fond t'es un pur Poufsouffle Weasley, parce que c'est là qu'il voulait t'amener le choixpeau n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne voulais pas y aller, t'avais honte et pourtant y a aucune honte même si à une époque je disais le contraire et dénigrait ces blaireaux.

\- Je, mais encore une fois Draco ne le laissa pas s'exprimer.

\- T'es un poufsouffle, t'es la loyauté même et c'est tellement rare. J'ai toujours rêvé de connaître ça et tu n'imagines pas comme ça m'a fait mal après la guerre que tu refuses mon amitié. Ça voulait juste dire que je n'étais pas digne de toi et d'être ton ami, j'étais pas digne de ta loyauté. Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup près à défier leur mère alors même pas âgée de 15 ans juste pour défendre sa meilleure amie, ouais je m'en souviens très bien de ce moment en quatrième année quand Hermione a reçu cette beuglante de ta mère. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione s'en souvienne, sinon elle t'aurait pas quitté comme ça, on quitte pas un mec qui a pris son parti et non celui de sa mère. T'es l'ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, Harry est le plus chanceux de t'avoir eu à ses côtés pendant toutes ses années, il est le premier à le reconnaître d'ailleurs.

Ron était soufflé, est-ce que c'était bien Draco Malfoy à ses côtés lui avouant qu'il en avait chier de ne pas le compter parmi ses amis ? Est-ce que c'était bien Draco Malfoy présent à ses côtés pour le réconforter ? Il avait bien du mal à y croire. Il était même sur le cul. Si on lui avait dit cela un jour.

\- Tu n'avais peut-être pas les meilleures notes à l'école et alors ? Les notes que tu avais à Poudlard ne te définissent en rien, l'école dans son ensemble sert à rien et ce n'est pas cela qui t'aidera dans le futur. D'ailleurs est-ce que tes cours d'Herbologie ou d'Histoire de la Magie t'ont servi pendant la guerre ? Non ! Tu n'es pas un ignorant, et tu n'es pas stupide. L'intelligence ça n'a rien à voir avec le savoir. Tu es dans les meilleurs joueurs d'échec du monde magique, je n'imagine même pas comment la MacGo a pu se sentir alors que tu réussissais à seulement onze an à battre son épreuve de jeu d'échec prouvant que tu es un grand stratège. Hermione a été stupide de comparer vos intelligences car elles n'ont rien à voir. Hermione a peut-être un savoir académique hors-normes, oui ça on peut lui accorder mais toi tu as le savoir de la vie, tu es plein de bon-sens, tu es très perspicace, tolérant au possible que ce soit envers feu-Lupin et sa lycanthropie ou la manière dont tu as soutenu Harry alors qu'il se découvrait homosexuel qui prouve encore une fois quel bon ami tu es.

Jamais, jamais Ron n'avait entendu autant de bien dit sur son compte. On le mettait toujours en dessus du courage et de la puissance magique d'Harry et du savoir d'Hermione, il était placé comme la dernière roue du carrosse. On le voyait comme une sorte de mascotte, comme le petit rigolo du groupe. Même sa mère avait été surprise qu'il soit choisi à l'instar d'Harry comme préfet en cinquième année. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui.

\- Tu n'es pas un balourd Ron Weasley, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien qui fait preuve d'une très grande sagesse. Ouais des fois t'es lourd c'est vrai puis maladroit aussi mais Harry m'a toujours dit qu'il t'admirait beaucoup et qu'il se tournerait toujours vers toi si besoin de réconfort car t'es un type honnête sans langue de bois et que tu ne fais jamais preuve de pitié. T'es émotionnellement intelligent, tu sais réconforter les autres avec des blagues, tu as ce talent que tout un chacun t'envie : celui de tourner les pleurs en sourires. Tu as soutenu Ginny quand Harry ne s'est pas remis avec elle annonçant quelques mois plus tard son homosexualité.

Ron eut un petit sourire en se rappelant comme il avait fait le yoyo entre sa sœur et Harry étant le seul à l'époque au courant du changement d'orientation sexuel du brun.

\- Tu as vraiment aucune raison de te sentir inférieur aux autres, inférieur aux exploits de tes frères ainés, au statut d'Harry, au cerveau d'Hermione ou même encore inférieur à ma richesse. Je ne comprends même pas ton insécurité, cela n'a tellement pas de sens. Tu es quelqu'un Ron, quelqu'un de bien, qui en vaut la peine, quelqu'un de digne. T'es quelqu'un de génial, de fantastique. Et le jour où Hermione s'en rendra compte elle en pleurera, parce que toi tu auras trouvé quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi.

Draco ne le regarda pas et se leva sans dire un mot de plus. Ron ruminant toutes ses pensées vit une main pâle jeter quelques pièces de monnaie moldus sur le comptoir du bar avant de s'effacer.

Les paroles du blond tournaient en boucle dans la tête du roux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait totalement occulté Hermione de son esprit, la brune qui par ailleurs était censée lui avoir brisé le cœur une poignée d'heures plus tôt. Mais son cœur n'était pas brisé, non son cœur battait même fort, plus fort que jamais. Hermione ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, en fait elle lui avait rendu un fier service. Elle avait dit qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier et devenir une seconde Molly Weasley. Elle l'avait blessé oui mais au final il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle ne le méritait. Elle ne méritait pas cet amour qu'il avait voulu lui donner. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui au final, pas en tant que celle qui partagerait sa vie en tout cas. Il méritait mieux, il méritait le meilleur.

\- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, dit soudainement la voix de la serveuse, mais le beau gosse sexy blond a raison elle ne vous méritait pas.

\- Oui il a raison, confirma-t-il à la jolie moldu métissé

\- Et c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai entendu par ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Déclaration d'amour ? répéta Ron les yeux grands ouvert d'effarement

La jeune moldu eut un grand sourire en le voyant se lever précipitamment laissant un gros billet qui englobait plus que les quelques verres qu'il avait consommés.

Ronald parcourut la longue avenue éclairé en courant, rejoignant aussi vite que possible la zone de transplanage la plus proche. Il disparut au fond d'une impasse d'une petite ruelle obscure et réapparut dans une ruelle similaire. Il essaya se précipita vers un quartier qu'il connaissait bien et se planta au beau milieu d'une rue fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur l'apparition du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il se précipita vers le perron et souffla devant la porte noire et sa poignée d'argent en forme de serpent. Il leva sa main et frappa contre la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une chevelure brune.

\- Ron ? demanda Harry

\- Désolé de te réveiller Ry, mais je viens pour parler à Draco, annonça-t-il

\- « Draco », souligna Harry avec un sourire malicieux, deuxième étage troisième porte.

Ron le suivit dans les escaliers le regardant se stopper au premier étage pour sa rendre dans sa chambre dont s'échappa les bougonnements appartenant à un ancien professeur de potion bien connu comme la terreur des cachots. Le roux sourit puis poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son arrivé devant une porte en bois sombre. Il tapota contre et quelques instant plus tard un blond au regard bien éveillé mais aux cheveux emmêlés le fixait avec étonnement.

\- Weasley ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu

\- Ouais salut, le coupa Ron, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je méritais le meilleur mais voilà est-ce que moi je suis assez bien pour un Malfoy ?

Ron termina sa phrase par un sourire coquin dans une tentative de caché son malaise et sa gêne priant intérieurement pour que la serveuse a eu raison. Il fut interrompu dans ses prières à Merlin par une main pâle qui l'empoigna par l'encolure de son t-shirt lui arrachant un cri peu masculin alors que le blond l'attirait dans sa chambre, refermait la porte et le plaquait contre cette dernière. Le roux lui lança un regard enflammé mais ses protestations moururent contre la bouche du blond alors que ce dernier se plaquait contre lui. Il supposa alors que la réponse était oui, il était assez bien pour un Malfoy.

 **Fin ?**


End file.
